He Was the Sun
by Azusasan
Summary: Brendan x May oneshot. She forgot his face - the face that was like the sun. He returns, but she happens to be the moon... could they ever be together, despite the differences? But of course... he's the sun, after all.


He Was the Sun  
  
~-~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire games that I'm using in this story. They belong to Game Freak, I believe. If not Nintendo.  
  
~-~  
  
He Was the Sun  
  
- Brendan + May one-shot -  
  
~-~  
  
Wait for me, he had said.  
  
Wait for me. I'll come back.  
  
I promise.  
  
I promise. So much easier said than done.  
  
Three -- going on four -- years ago, he and his family had packed up their belongings and left. For somewhere unknown. He had promised to return -- at that time, she didn't think it was some classically cheesy scene from a cheap romance novel. Not then. She had been young and naive, and promised right back to him (Without thinking) that she'd wait for him to return.  
  
How stupid she was.  
  
She was thirteen then, nearly seventeen now. She had forgotten his charming smile, addictive laugh, the soft, chocolatey brown of his eyes. She had forgotten the warmth that spread over her cheeks whenever he addressed her, and the tingle his hand left behind whenever he touched her skin. His face was forgotten to her as well. Even though forgetting his face was like forgetting about the sun...  
  
She didn't remember him anymore. Not at all.  
  
Her name was cowered at by newcomers. Trainers she had beaten over and over again lost faith in winning, just as she had lost faith in him. She had held the title of "Pokemon Champion" for three years already... She also had gotten herself a new title: "Ice Queen."  
  
She battled with no expression, only speaking to direct her Pokemon. Sure, her face had been lively with excitement of battle... once. Over the years, it had steadily died away, replaced with the boredom of having no real challenges. Still, she battled, but for no purpose. Just to keep her reputation up and hanging.  
  
She was surprised that her Pokemon remained loyal to her. She didn't treat them as often as she used to, when she still had her vigor and enthusiasm. They battled on, only for her. Of course, she felt guilty for having them try so hard. But she didn't show it. Never. For her, keeping the title of 'ruthlessly strong' wasn't difficult at all. Nor were 'Pokemon Champ,' or 'Ice Queen.' There were whispers, though -- "She used to be nice," or "Whatever happened to her?"  
  
Those... stung.  
  
Even for the reigning Ice Queen.  
  
Maybe she hated him. Maybe she didn't. It didn't make much of a difference now, did it? She was expressionless on the outside, she was expressionless on the inside. Ice Queen in and out.  
  
She smirked as the referee called the match in her favor. Pitiful. She had cleared her opponent's team in barely five minutes.  
  
The next opponent stepped up.  
  
Odd... He looked...  
  
...Familiar...  
  
She didn't pay much attention to the fact that his eyes reminded her so strongly of someone she knew in the past. But the past wasn't important. Only now.  
  
He actually put up a fight. Enough to put her on her defenses momentarily. She fought back, pitting him against the stronger element type. In the end, even though half of her team was wiped out completely, she had won. The crowd was in awe.  
  
The Ice Queen had broken into a sweat!  
  
"Not many manage to make me think I might lose... Who are you?"  
  
He smiled. That was familiar, as well.  
  
"You don't remember me?"  
  
"I don't remember anyone who's not important to me." She said. Even to her, her tone was scalding.  
  
"Does that mean I'm not important, May?" He asked teasingly.  
  
That made her raise an eyebrow. Few spoke to her so informally, much less use her first name so carelessly.  
  
"Who are you?" She demanded again.  
  
The familiar stranger (Such contradicting words, she thought bemusedly) licked his lips, tossing a Pokeball up and down lazily.  
  
"I left four years ago, remember? I promised you I'd come back one day... And here I am."  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
He... he promised...  
  
What was his name?  
  
...Brendan.  
  
"When did you come back?" She hissed, clutching a Pokeball so tightly in her hand it creaked.  
  
"Yesterday." He replied simply, putting the Pokeball back in a pocket. He ran a hand through his cream colored hair. "I wanted to see you then, but my mother wouldn't let me..."  
  
"Brendan..." She whispered, liking the way it rolled so easily off of her tongue.  
  
"Hey, you didn't miss me?" The smile grew broader, like the sun grew brighter as the day wore on. He held his arms out -- an inviting embrace, the sun's embrace, waiting for her.  
  
She hesitated.  
  
But she threw it to the wind.  
  
She fell into his arms, those willowy arms with the lean muscles, and buried her head into his shoulder. He smelled... like the wind. The wind traveled everywhere, knew everything... or perhaps it was the sun. He resembled the sun, so it would only make sense if he smelled like the sun...  
  
Here she was, rambling off in her own little world again. It didn't happen very often; this was the first time in at least a month or so. She pulled back and their eyes met -- cobalt blue against a luscious brown.  
  
It made sense now. She was the moon, he was the sun. He left her, as the sun and the moon are never seen together in the sky at one time -- slivers of the moon are seen, yes, but never would you see the blazing sun on one side of town and the shy moon peering down on the other. It just wasn't correct.  
  
"Don't leave. Ever." She begged, clutching onto his jacket.  
  
"So you did miss me?" He chuckled.  
  
"You're my sun. You can't leave." She said fervently. "Even though I'm the moon..."  
  
"What are you talking about, May? You silly thing," he rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, staring down at her thoughtfully. "I'm not going anywhere until I beat you."  
  
"Then I'll never let you win. Whatever it takes to make you stay."  
  
He led her out of the building, and as soon as she left that compound, Ice Queen was gone. Forever. It would then be just Brendan and her, the sun and the moon. They didn't fit perfectly, nobody ever did. But they'd manage. Because the sun brought warmth to whatever it touched -- including her.  
  
And he was the sun.  
  
~-~  
  
fi n is  
  
~-~  
  
Another angst/romance story by yours truly. I really should do homework and forget about these one-shots... e_e  
  
-- reviews are never turned away! *hint hint* -- 


End file.
